1 sentence
by fuuchouin kadzuki
Summary: 1 sentence LJ chalenge. There are 50 sentences in this. AlbelxFayt


Fandom : Star Ocean 3

Pairing : AlbelxFayt

Rating : PG-13

Set :Alpha

Disclaimer : Square enix owns them... I intend to buy Albel thought...but that is just a lame dream... TT

comfort

For Albel, Fayt's smile is the only one that can give comfort to his tainted soul.

kiss

Fayt had never thought that Albel's kiss could be so gentle and loving.

soft

Fayt likes Albel's hair so much, he often plays with it because it always feel so soft againts his palm.

pain

The pain that Albel feels in his left hand is to remind him of the sin that he had commited.

potatoes

Albel can be a fool sometimes, like when he tried to chop potatoes with his crimson scourge and nearly destroyed the kitchen in the process.

rain

The rain was pouring so hard that it hid Albel's tear on the day of his father funeral.

chocolate

Fayt never know that Albel liked chocolate a lot, he just found out when they kissed, Albel tasted like chocolate.

happiness

Fayt made a promise with himself that he would be the source of Albel's happiness.

telephone

Fayt had to remind himself not to pick up a call from Sophia if he is with Albel, last time he did it; his cellphone had been smashed into pieces.

ears

Fayt always feels that tingling sensation every time Albel whispers on his ear with his sensuous voice.

name

Fayt has given up making Albel call him by his name, not maggot, because he knows it's useless.

sensual

Every time they were caught in a battle, Fayt could never concentrate; he was too absorbed with Alvel's graceful movement which looked more like a sensual dance for him,

death

The death of their father had brought them closer, maybe because they are sharing the same sadness.

sex

The way Albel dresses up makes him look like a sex god to Fayt

touch

A gentle touch from Fayt is enough to calm Albel's nerves down.

weakness

Albel is a strong man, he turns all his weakness into strength, and Fayt respects him for that.

tears

Fayt was crying on the day his father died, and the one who wiped his tears away was Albel.

speed

Many people say that Albel is a speed demon on the battle field, but Fayt knows that it isn't only in battles he was fast.

wind

Albel is annoyed every time the wind messes up his hair because it takes a lot of time for him to tidy it up again.

freedom

Fayt and Albel have some things in common, one of them is freedom, they hate being tied down by something.

life

Fayt could never imagine his life without Albel, he meant everything to him.

jealousy

The only thing Fayt dislikes about Albel is his insane jealousy, but Fayt thinks he can live with that, as long as Albel doesn't try to kill every person who talks to him.

hands

They will never be a romantic couple, because it's just not their thing, but sometimes, when nobody watches them, you can find them walking hand in hand.

taste

Fayt must admit that Albel has good taste in food, but cooking is atrocious.

devotion

Albel has one devotion in his life, that's to be the best sword man in Elicoor II.

forever

Forever, they will be bound by the thread of fate.

blood

When Albel licked his bloodied sword, Fayt felt himself blushing.

sickness

Fayt vowed to himself that he would stay by Albel's side forever, in sickness and in health.

melody

When they practice together, the sound of the sword clanging is like a melody for them.

star

When Albel is gone for a mission, Fayt always prays to the stars for Albel's safety.

home

Where ever he goes, there is only one place he calls home; it's by Albel's side.

confusion

Albel gets confused between his love and hate towards the blue haired maggot.

fear

Fayt's only fear is if Albel decides to leave him for another person.

lightning/thunder

Albel's battle cry is like the sound of thunder in a storm.

bonds

Fayt believes that their bond is so strong that not even the death can separate them.

markets

Fayt swears to himself that he won't let Albel follow him to the market again; he makes all the merchants scared when he tries to bargain using his sword.

technology.

Albel never understands why Fayt always depends on technology for everything.

gift

Fayt treasured the ring that was given to him as a gift by Albel.

smile

The first time he saw Albel's smile, he thought that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

innocence

Fayt could feign innocence in front of the others, but it didn't work in front of Albel, he knows him better than anyone else.

completion

Albel's presence has resulted in a completion in Fayt's life, he will go insane if something happens to him.

clouds

They can act like children sometimes, like when they argue if the clouds look like a cat or a sheep

sky

Albel never told anyone that the sky reminds him a lot of his favourite maggot, especially his hair.

heaven

Fayt feels that he is in heaven when he becomes one in both mind and body, with his precious person.

hell

Even if he must go to hell, he'll do it if it's for Albel's sake.

sun

Fayt is so much like the sun; he has given his friends the warmth of friendship.

moon

Fayt often spends his time together with Albel in the watch tower, just to enjoy the view of the full moon.

waves

The sound of the waves brings back to Fayt sweet memories of Albel.

hair

Albel enjoys the time watching Fayt brush his hair, it helps to make him relax.

supernova

Fayt felt like he was witnessing a supernova when Albe's sword clashed with Luther's armour.


End file.
